


Secrets

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, One-Sided Attraction, jaehwan centric, mentioned sewoon and minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jaehwan has a secret. It’s not a dramatic and life changing secret, if anyone found out or he revealed it by mistake, nothing major would result, but even then he still keeps it, a little detail he carries on his daily life close to his heart, always present on the back of his mind and sometimes on the front of it.





	Secrets

Jaehwan  has a secret. It’s not a dramatic and life changing secret, if anyone found out or he revealed it by mistake, nothing major would result, but even  then  he still keeps it, a little detail he carries on his daily life close to his heart, always present on the back of his mind and sometimes on the front of it.

He’s pretty sure his secret is not that secret to be honest, some of his closest friends have gave signs of knowing it but none have made a mention of it, thankfully, he wants to keep pretending no one truly knows the truth, if only to save some face.

Having developed feelings for someone who he’s sure doesn’t even know his name is not something he can be proud of after all.

Ok maybe he’s being over dramatic ,  and they do know his name, they have plenty of friends in common ,  yet they’ve never been properly introduced and so never interacted. How is it then that  Jaehwan  finds himself longing for them? Well, he’s not sure he could explain it in a way that made sense even if he tried  but who can blame him? One can’t control one’s heart.

On top of struggling with school and the unsure future his career path has waiting for him, he  has to  battle the butterflies on his stomach as they flutter every time, he’s on the same space as the recipient of his feelings. They even share a class and  Jaehwan  must shamefully ask  Sewoon  for tutoring after all, the class is not about how handsome his crush looks and how absolutely charming his smile is.

Jaehwan  can see the question in  Sewoon’s  and  Minhyun’s  eyes sometimes, the wonder and confusion when once again  Jaehwan  creates a sad love song, never a happy ending, always full of longing.

_ “Why don’t you ask him out?” _

They wouldn’t understand,  Jaehwan  can’t just go up to him and invite him out for a cup of coffee or some ramen, he finds himself daydreaming of it sometimes, a scene of them walking in a park their fingers intertwined and pink adorning their cheeks as they smile lovingly at each other, he would make him smile that beautiful smile that makes his eyes turn into crescent moons and treat him the best way possible.

But while the other male is single,  Jaehwan  has been watching him for too long, always has an eye on him without noticing, he can’t help it and so he has learned one of his own secrets, a secret that makes  Jaehwan’s  heart fall and grown numb when he remembers it, his mood going from dreamy to cloudy in seconds, jealousy and pity clashing inside his mind.

He wishes he didn’t recognize the longing in Daniel’s eyes when he thinks no one else is watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Find me on twt @Mapachiii


End file.
